A Future Without You
by EasierToForget
Summary: A tragedy leaves Kagome stuck in her own time without Inuyasha. Devistated, she moves to America. But who's this handsome new neighbor, and why does he look so familiar? Better summery inside. PLEASE R&R!


**A Future Without You**

**By Jade Dennis**

**Summery:** Naraku creates a new detachment that can travel through the Bone Eater's Well and the Inuyasha gang decides to close it up without saying their final goodbye's to Kagome. All that Kagome has is a letter that Inuyasha wrote her at the last minute. Devastated, Kagome moves to America in hopes to live a normal life. But who's this handsome guy next door, and why does he look so familiar?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, they are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions. If I did own Inuyasha, I would currently be bathing in a tub full of money and swimming in a pool chocolate pudding. The plot, however corny, is mine.

**A/N:** I do not have a beta reader. Anyone interested? Give me a jingle!

**Prologue: Goodbye, My Love.**

_Dear Kagome, _

_I'm sending you this letter out of concern for you own safety. Naraku has sent a new detachment after us that is more powerful than any youkai we have ever come up against in the past. We are unsure why as of yet, but this youkai seems to have the power to travel through the well and into your world. We cannot leave your time open to attack. With help from Kaede-baba, we have decided to seal the Bone Eater's Well. Please understand. I promised to protect you and this is the only way that I can do that. Hopefully we will meet again sometime, maybe in another life. I'm sorry that we can not have our goodbye's, I am dying to see your face one last time. But this must be done immediately. I regret never being able to tell you this and it will follow me to the day I die, but I love you, Kagome. I have loved you ever since you released me from the Goshinboku. I promise, with every part of my being, that I will find my way back to you. Goodbye, my love._

_-Inuyasha_

"Do you really think this is the right thing to do?" Shippou asked from his spot on Kirara's back. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede, and Kirara had gathered around the base of the Bone Eater's Well to make a decision that would dramatically alter their lives forever.

"It is the only way, my child." The priestess Kaede answered the small kitsune. "If we do not close up the Bone Eater's Well, the youkai will leak into that era and destroy everything that Kagome holds dear. Do you understand the repercussions to something like that? It could be devastating."

"But why couldn't Kagome just stay here with us?" The kitsune pup asked with tears in his eyes. Over the last year he had fallen in love with the girl from the future. After his parents had died, she had taken him in as a mother-figure; caring for him in a way that he believed only his mother could. He had fallen in love with Kagome, and it broke his heart to know that he would never be able to see her again.

"Shippou-chan, Kagome-sama has her own life on the other side of that well." Consoled the amorous monk, Miroku. "She belongs in that world and it would be wrong to ask her to give that up and continue on with us here. Her family is over there."

They all bowed their heads in silent understanding as Kaede drew back her arrow, ready to release the final blow. The arrow stretched the thin string to its breaking point and just as she was about to release the arrow a sharp movement in the woods caught their attention. A bright flash of silver and red rushed past them as they all looked up in surprise.

"Stop!" Out of nowhere, Inuyasha rushed from the woods at break-neck speed and stopped in front of Kaede's arrow before she had the change to let go. "Wait, please!"

"Inuyasha, we were wondering when you were going to show up." The old priestess scolded with a pinch of anger in her voice. "Where have you been? I told you to be here at high noon. You would think that you could find time for _this_ occasion."

"I'm sorry, Kaede-baba, I just have to do one last thing." Before anyone could ask, Inuyasha jumped into the Bone Eater's Well one last time. Each member of the group exchanged curious looks as they watched the hanyou disappear into another time.

Inuyasha reached the other side of the well within seconds, waiting a moment to allow the tingle that always ran across his skin when he made this journey to fade. The familiar stench of gasoline and pollutions immediately assaulted his senses as he exited the sacred well house. Although he had been at the very spot many times before, this time felt different to him somehow. _Could it be the fact that this is the end between us?_ Sitting down on the steps by the well house's door, Inuyasha felt the unwanted feeling of sorrow fill his soul. _This was it._ He didn't want things to end this way. It was wrong. He slowly pulled out the crumpled note that he had written earlier and stared at it in his hand. It was so light. This piece of paper with scribbled words couldn't possibly express his true feelings for the miko he had grown to love. He had to see her one last time.

Standing up with an exasperated sigh, Inuyasha steadily made his way towards the Higurashi home. Never before had he taken in the beauty of her world. He assumed that all life was destroyed in this time, replaced by tall concrete structures that stretched to the heavens. But the Goshinboku was proof that was false. Several Sakura Trees dotted the fine landscape, leading up to the huge doors to the main temple of the shrine. Unlike the rest of this world, Kagome's world seemed to be pulled from the pages of a history book-it's beauty spanning decades. The shrine seemed as if it was frozen in time, forever with-holding the beauty of the world that he loved with all his heart.

Jumping straight to her bedroom window, Inuyasha opened the glass and stepped inside. He was surprised to see that she had left her bedroom window open for any intruder, but climbed inside without a second thought. He would have broken in if he had to, anyway.

His bare feet sunk into the plush pink carpet and the cool air conditioning brushed against his warm skin. The scent of strawberries and cream wafted to his nose and he let out a sensual sigh, basking in the sweet smells of a girl he would never see again. Her room was empty. She was at school.

Inuyasha reluctantly sat down on Kagome's soft bed and took comfort amongst the welcoming pillows. He could see what she loved about this world. This room held so many memories for him, but it would no longer collect new ones. He glanced quickly over to a nightstand by her bed that held a few photographs of the gang. He remembered the day she showed him the strange machine called a "camera" and the thing spat out instant painting of them. It was amazing.

Picking one up carefully, Inuyasha examined the picture and found himself lost within his own thoughts. His thumb gently stroked the glass case as his mind wandered off. It was a picture of Kagome and him holding each other beneath the Tree of Ages. Although he never admitted it, Inuyasha saw that as one of the happiest days of his life.

His thoughts were interrupted when Buyo, Kagome's overweight cat, rubbed up against his leg. Inuyasha instinctively picked up the cat and began to scratch behind its ears. He wondered briefly if the feline would remember him or if he would just become another shadow on the wall. Pulling himself together one last time, the hanyou got up and placed the letter on Kagome's deck beside some discarded school books.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He grabbed the shards and jumped out the window one final time.

**A/N:** Well, there ya go, people! I hope you liked the first chapter! I am a new writer and am looking forward to your loving reviews. Flames are welcomed. But, if I don't get enough reviews, I will not update. So review, people! Thank you!


End file.
